1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated bridge device which optimizes conduction power losses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When converting an electrical signal from alternating to direct current, it is common to utilize a Graetz bridge rectifier circuit. Such circuits consist of two arms, or half bridges, each comprising two diode connected transistors in series. One of the possible applications of this circuit is, for example, the making of a connection between the electronic circuits of a subscriber's telephone set and a two wire telephone line. Although this circuit is commonly used, it has not been possible hitherto to construct it on a single silicon substrate with reasonable operating efficiencies using traditional integration technology.
When constructed in the form of an integrated circuit, parasitic transistors are formed between the two arms of the bridge which cause considerable power losses.